Explore the protective action of naturally occurring agents such as pecan shells, soybeans and cottonseed testa, gossypol, pepper, cinnamon and other spice ingredients in inhibiting the production of aflatoxin and other mycotoxins. Investigate the temperature requirements necessary for optimal mycotoxin production and determine if fluctuating temperatures can be used to trigger or halt mycotoxin production and the role of certain metabolic intermediates in interference with or enhancement of mycotoxin production. Determine if selected pesticides having antifungal properties have value in controlling not only insects but mycotoxins as well. Ascertain if aspergilli other than A. flavus (including A. parasiticus), A. versicolor, and A. ochraceus isolated from foods, provide sufficient toxin to pose a problem of public health concern. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Buchanan, R.L. Jr. and J.C. Ayres, 1975. Effect of initial pH on aflatoxin production. Appl. Microbiology 30:1050-1051. Buchanan, R.L. Jr. and J.C. Ayres. 1976. Effect of sodium acetate on growth and aflatoxin production by Aspergillus parasiticus NRRL 2999. J. Food Sci. 41:128-132.